In most urodele amphibians the male deposits a gelatinous spermatophore from which the female removes a cap of sperm with the lips of her cloaca. From the sperm cap sperm pass into outpocketings of the cloaca called, collectively, a spermatheca where they are held until ovulation occurs. Three questions will be studied: 1. Do cilia and/or contractions of the cloacal wall act in the transfer of sperm into the spermatheca? A survey will be conducted to ascertain if cilia are present during the breeding season and if they beat to transport immotile sperm into the spermatheca. We have discovered that sperm suspensions and also prostaglandin E induce cloacal contractions and we shall observe the capacity of such contractions to transport immotile sperm. 2. Are sperm drawn into the spermatheca by a chemical attractant and, if so, what is its nature? In evidence of an attractant, we find that through a nucleopore filter sperm move preferentially toward minced spermatheca rather than toward saline or minced gut. The attractant potentials of spermathecal extracts and fractions will be tested in attempt to isolate, purify and characterize chemically the putative attractant. 3. How are sperm discharged from the spermatheca? Probably as a result of the contraction of the spermathecal myopithelium, but the mechanical pressure of passing ova may be important. Movement of sperm from spermathecal tubules in response to treatment with acetyl choline, adrenalin, prostagladins, vasotocin and to mechanical pressure produced by artificial ova will be observed.